


Lucian "Tails"

by LumaBoop



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Style, Fluffy, Like Kirby's epic yarn cute, Like Yoshi's wholly world cute, Multi, chibi?, cuteness, like die on too much cotton candy cute, like super cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a chocobo who hated greens. Especially gysahl greens.





	Lucian "Tails"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for WEEKS.

Once upon a time, when humans had yet to be created by the gods, all manner of beasties ran about, all having unique personalities, desires, and quirks.

 

Of one such monster was a chocobo named Noctis, his feathers as black as the night, and his eyes like stars. He was a pretty thing, wily and powerful and fast. But this chocobo was the most finicky of his flock. Only the finest of foods would do for this fowl, and Noctis had a peculiar appetite. Very very different than the rest of chocobos in Eos.

 

Why, you ask?

 

Well, chocobos are vegetarians, munching on all forms of leaf, bark, or berry. The more a chocobos eats, the faster it runs and the more beautiful its feathers. However, Noctis was a chocobo who disliked all things leafy and green. Grasses, and herbs, and roots, and bulbs all made the picky bird's tummy turn. Even gysahl greens, a chocobo's favorite meal, was something Noctis simply did not like. But his flock's land were running out of berries, and Noctis grew more hungry by the day.

 

"Kweeeh. I can't find anything to eat," chortled Noctis as he plopped down upon his under plumage. What would he do? Would he have to settle with greens until his flock moved on? Oh no, he wouldn't be able to stand it!

 

"Kwek! Hello Noctis!" A yellow chocobo with blueberry colored eyes galloped over to Noctis and slid to a halt before purposefully falling against him. He fluttered his wings and chortled happily, for this was Prompto, Noctis' best bird friend.

 

If Noctis wasn't so hungry, he would chortle with him, tackle him back, and make all sorts of a silly fuss. He very much enjoyed playing with Prompto, chasing, and racing, and napping with him. Today, however, Noctis merely flopped his long neck and head upon the grass with a sad chirp.

 

"Oh no! Noctis, what's wrong?" Tweeted Prompto, poking at his friend with his beak.

 

"I'm so hungry, Prompto. I feel like I'm dying."

 

"You don't look like you're dying."

 

"You just can't see how empty my belly is."

 

"Well, why don't you just eat some greens for once?" Prompto declared, which made Noctis flare up his feathers to become a grumpy fluffy bird.

 

"You know I hate greens."

 

"But then you wouldn't be hungry."

 

"I'd be sick though."

 

"No you wouldn't, you'd just not like the taste. You have to start eating greens soon, Noctis! There won't always be berries around to eat."

 

Noctis turned onto his side plumage to show how much he did not want to agree with Prompto, even though his friend was right. But he hated greens so so much! How was he suppose to suddenly like them? What was this poor picky chocobo going to do?

 

Prompto chirped sadly at his disgruntled friend, trying to think of some way to help. After a while, he jumped back to his talons with excitement, trotting in place. "Noctis! Noctis! I got it! We just have to find a green that you like!"

 

Noctis rose up from his laying position, looking up at his giddy bird friend. "Then we'd have to leave the flock."

 

"We can always come back! And if we leave the lands, we can find berries on the way you can eat. But we gotta find some greens you like, or you'll just keep being miserable."

 

Noctis stood up on his talons and thought about it as he gave his body a shake to get dust off. Leave the flock, and go find some greens he liked? It sounded like something that would end in failure, but surely there _was_ more food out there for him to actually eat. Delicious, juicy berries that were all gone in these lands. And Prompto would be with him, so he wouldn't be bored.

 

"Okay, let's go then, Prompto."

 

"Wark! Alright, let's go!"

 

After telling the Elder Chocobo, and Noctis' father, Regis, that they would be going on an adventure, Regis bestowed a precious relic to his son bird. He picked up the necklace with his beak and carefully placed it around his neck. "This is a crystal, and it protects against all that lurks at night. Take it and be safe, my son!"

 

"Thank you, dad. We'll be safe."

 

After a good night's rest, and a good meal in the morning, with Noctis grudgingly eating a LITTLE bit of leaves, Noctis and Prompto galloped off to fulfill their quest to find greens that Noctis liked.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret a minute of this  
> If you don't regret reading this, and had a good birdy laugh, lemme know!


End file.
